Saved by the Bell
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin Quests Rusted handbell 13,099 High-Purity Bayld 200 Ghastly Stones 200 Verdigris Stones 200 Wailing Stones Pristine Yggrete Crystal 1 crafting item from all 6 Delve bosses |title=None |repeatable=No |reward=Idris |previous=The Communion |next= }} Flagging the Quest *Talk to Nhili Uvolep in . *Travel to and examine the Inlet of Whispers to receive Rusted handbell. **You may enter Dho Gates either from the Marjami Ravine Frontier Station waypoint or Foret de Hennetiel Bivouac #4 **There is a Colonization Reive on the way to the Inslet of Whispers. **There are sound-aggressive Apex Cracklaws nearby. *Return to Nhili Uvolep. *Talk to Runje Desaali in . She will begin tracking materials deposited towards your Geomancer Ergon Weapon, Idris. **If you are working towards an Epeolatry, you will need to complete or quit that weapon to begin working on Idris. You will lose all materials deposited if you quit, but you will keep your Broken rapier hilt and can restart it immediately. *Trade 100 pinches of High-Purity Bayld to Geosuke. This can be done cumulatively. When you have traded all 100 pinches you will receive Emblazoned handbell. *Talk to Nhili Uvolep. **The quest is now flagged in the quest log under Adoulin: Current Quests. The Bygone Geomancer *Travel to and examine the "Water of Whispers" to enter a battlefield. Your opponent is the Bygone Geomancer, a Mithra Geomancer who appears to be a Fomor. **This is a one-on-one fight. Buffs wear upon entry. Trusts are not allowed. Your subjob will become restricted. The time limit is 15 minutes. **The fastest way there is the Marjami Frontier Station waypoint. **See talk page for fight discussion and a video. *After the fight return to receive your base Nodal Wand. *This completes the quest in your log, but you are far from done. Evolving the Nodal Wand *Trade your Nodal Wand to Runje Desaali. She will explain the remaining process to upgrade your Nodal Wand. *You will be told to trade the following items to Geosuke: **200 Ghastly Stones **500 pinches of High-Purity Bayld **Gabbrath Horn or Gabbrath Meat **Rockfin Fin or Rockfin Tooth **Bztavian Stinger or Bztavian Wing ***Runje selects at random one item from each Delve boss ***Geosuke will only accept one type of item per trade. ***You can track your progress by speaking with Runje and selecting "View materials. (GEO)." She will tell you what is completed, not completed and how many stones or pinches of bayld remain to be turned in. **After trading everything, Geosuke will give you a Ripple Prominence concretion and Runje will instruct you to dip your Nodal Wand into its corresponding Ergon Locus. **The Prominence of the Ripple is at . It is most easily reached from the Marjami Ravine Frontier Station waypoint **Trade your Nodal Wand to the Ergon Locus for a cutscene, and your Nodal Wand 2 Completing the Nodal Wand *Trade your Nodal Wand 2 to Runje Desaali. She will explain the remaining process to complete your Nodal Wand. *You will be told to trade the following items to Geosuke: **200 Verdigris Stones **2,500 pinches of High-Purity Bayld **Yggdreant Bole or Yggdreant Root **Waktza Crest or Waktza Rostrum **Cehuetzi Claw or Cehuetzi Pelt or Cehuetzi Ice Shard ***Runje selects at random one item from each Delve boss **After trading everything, Geosuke will give you a Inferno concretion and Runje will instruct you to dip your Nodal Wand 2 into its corresponding Ergon Locus. **The Prominence of the Flames is at . It is most easily reached from the Yahse Hunting Grounds Bivouac #1 Waypoint (exit at H-5) **Trade your Nodal Wand to the Ergon Locus for a cutscene, and your Nodal Wand 3 Idris *Trade your Nodal Wand 3 to Runje Desaali. She will explain the remaining process to complete your Ergon Weapon. *Trade the following items to Geosuke: **200 Wailing Stones **9,999 pinches of High-Purity Bayld **Pristine Yggrete Crystal ***This can be obtained from Forri-Porri for 2,500,000 Plasm after defeating all 6 Delve bosses. **After trading everything, Geosuke will give you a Cyclone concretion and Runje will instruct you to dip your Nodal Wand 3 its corresponding Ergon Locus. **The Prominence of the Gales is at . It is most easily reached from the Foret de Hennetiel Bivouac #1 Waypoint (exit at I-6) **Trade your Nodal Wand 3 to the Ergon Locus for a cutscene, and your Idris